


Touch

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Abuse, comfort at the end, gets angsty fast, slight sexual content at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Rowena and Reader have been together for a while, but Reader never lets Rowena touch her a certain way and Rowena wants to know why.





	Touch

What had started out as a normal night had quickly escalated. You’d taken Rowena out for dinner and drinks, walked around the city for a bit, and then had brought her back to her hotel room. She’d invited you in for a few more drinks and it had all gone from there.

 

The two of you sat on the couch, drinks in hand. You were talking about whatever topics came to mind. Rowena was flirting, inching closer with each minute, placing her hand on your knee, and making comments and double entendres that would make even the most experienced person blush.

 

Soon she sat directly next to you, bodies touching. Her charm had been turned up all the way and you knew exactly what direction this was headed in. She set her drink down on the table and you followed suite. As soon as the drink was placed on the table, Rowena was pulling you close, her lips meeting yours.

 

Sparks flew as your lips came together, little flashes of electricity running down your spine as you wrapped your arms around her. Her tongue slid along your lips, asking for entrance, and you eagerly granted it.

 

The longer the kiss went on, the deeper it grew, and the more passionate the both of you became. You held Rowena tightly, pressing her body against yours, and her hands roamed your body. Her hands snuck under your shirt, warm fingers trailing up your abdomen to your breasts, cupping them through the fabric of your bra. You arched into her touch, moaning softly as she groped and squeezed.

 

Slowly, one of her hands trailed downwards, leaving a trail of warmth in its wake, until it reached your waistband. Rowena moved to undo the button of your jeans, only to be stopped as you grabbed her wrists, placing them on either side of her head as you pushed her to lay on her back. Your lips trailed down her neck, searching for the spots that made her gasp and shiver.

 

But instead, the next sounds that passed her lips were the words, “Why do you always do that?”

 

You stopped what you were doing, looking up at her quizzically. “Do what?” you asked.

 

She freed her wrists from your grasp. She moved to sit up and you moved back, giving her space. “Stop me from touching you,” she said, staring you down. “You always do that.”

 

You shrugged, avoiding her gaze. “I just want to pleasure you first,” you said.

 

She raised an eyebrow. “Darling, there have been times when you’ve spent the  _ entire night _ pleasuring me and you  _ still _ don’t let me return the favor.”

 

“By then I’m too tired,” you said.

 

Rowena sighed. “It’s not just then and you know it!” she exclaimed. “Look, stop the excuses and just tell me what’s going on. Is it... me?” Her voice had taken a slightly insecure tone, one you’d never heard from her before. You instantly decided it didn’t suit her in the slightest.

 

“No,” you said, resting a hand on her face and looking her in the eyes. “Never you. You’re perfect. I’m just… just…” you sighed, unable to find the words.

 

Rowena’s hand came to rest atop of yours. “Just what, darling? Shy? Nervous?”

 

“Something like that,” you said. “Nervous, I mean. It’s… there’s a thing.... stuff happened when I was younger… I don’t like to think about it.”  _ Doesn’t mean I  _ don’t  _ think about it _ , you thought bitterly.

 

Both suspicion and concern grew on Rowena’s face and you looked away again, unable to watch as she started putting pieces together. “So, what happened was—”

 

“Not as bad as what you’re probably thinking,” you interrupted. “But, yeah. And I… I worry that those thoughts, those memories, might show up and ruin everything.”

 

“If it affects you like this, then it  _ is _ as bad as whatever I may or may not have been thinking,” she said, placing her other hand gently on your shoulder. “Do you need to talk about it?”

 

You shrugged. “I probably should,” you said, “but I don’t know if I can. I’ll probably just… freak out or something. I don’t think I want to deal with that right now. And I don’t want to make you deal with it, either.” Even the thought of talking about it, explaining it to someone else, was already messing with you, making your heartbeats feel strange in your chest and anxiety pool in your stomach.

 

“You’re not  _ making _ me deal with anything,” she corrected. “I’m offering to be there when you need me. There’s a big difference.”

 

“I know,” you said, leaning your head on her shoulder. “Thank you.”

 

“If you don’t want to talk, is there anything else you’d prefer we do? Put on one of your shows? Listen to music? Go to bed?” she asked.

 

“Can we just… stay like this for a while?” Your words were low, mumbled as you hid your face in her neck.

 

Rowena nodded. “Of course,” she said. “Whatever you need.”

 

She placed a kiss on your head, wrapping her arms around you. It was amazing, how one person could make you feel so safe and loved, like the rest of the world couldn’t hurt you so long as you were with her. You didn’t deserve her. Rowena had voiced similar thoughts to you about herself, how after all she’d done she felt you were too good for her. Maybe you were just a pair of idiots who both deserved far more than you gave yourselves credit for. The thought was actually pretty comforting.

 

You lost track of how long you remained that way, wrapped in her arms. At some point, she’d begun stroking your hair, relaxing and comforting you. You wanted to stay this way forever. Sadly, that would be impossible. But you’d be damned if you didn’t stay this way for as long as you could. So you did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my awesome editor, Marrilyn  
> Written for a friend


End file.
